User talk:J-man Zelda Fan
EveryDayJoe45 (Talk) 19:31, December 28, 2009 Hey! Welcome! I see your making some nice edits and I look forwad to having you with us here on Zeldapedia. If you need anything dont be afraid to ask me or an admin. Oni Link 13:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) force gem Hey I seen your edit to the Force Gem page mentioning the Links can perform a Great Spin attack after collecting 2000 gems and I was wondering if thats the offical name of the attack Oni Link 22:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) um, i didn't make that edit I edited the Phantom Hourglass section.--J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 03:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) My mistake (i just went there from my emails and it showed me all changes since i last saw the page your name was at the top becase you we're the most recent person to edit it). Happy editing Oni Link 11:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Could you refrain from using those? It's a pain having to mark them and stuff. The recent changes are regularly patrolled; the admin squad hardly ever misses everything. Occasionally, no one may be on, but no big deal. --AuronKaizer ' 18:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah ok I didn't know how to fix it at first so i reported it but then I read how to fix it so yeah i wont do it again.--J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 20:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Okay, why did you CREATE the page, and put up a speedy deletion heading. You created it to delete it?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what happened! It was already created on my home page so i clicked on it and it was there. Then I edited it for the deletion thing and it said ''I created it, when im pretty sure i didnt J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 20:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The link was red when that guy added the category.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Check the home page. It says you created it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah but that's not what it had on mine. I clicked on the category and it was there. It existed. Then i added the deletion thing and it said i created it. I swear. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 21:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. I really don't know what happened, then.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah Actually the other dungeons did. I was just making them the same as the first one I saw.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) im still yet to see one like that.... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Wind Waker Do you have a Gamestop in your town? That's where i got it. Or order online.... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) EB Games is a version of Gamestop if im not mistaken J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ugh, not Zill. He disgusts me. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) hi Having a good day?Cool mantax (talk) 02:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'm doing fine, thank you. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bulbul Yes, it does. It resembles a Metroid. --[[User:RoyboyX|Р'''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • ) 01:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) uh, that isn't confirmed nor mentioned on the page though...J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 01:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ...Yes it is? It also slightly resembles a Metroid. Wikitroid even has an article on it. --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • ) 01:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, never use an article ''you made as an example in a discussion. Secondly, our markup and scope is vastly different. Thirdly, the similarity is minimal at best, and unless confirmed in any way by an official source, these things should not be mentioned, regularly. Can you imagine the "similarities" that would be popping up everywhere? --AuronKaizer ''' 01:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Please stop uploading images exclusively for use in walkthroughs. They count as being personal images, and they mostly aren't needed for the mainspace. If an image you would like is not found on the site, try using external links instead. If it is an image that is actually useful for the mainspace, make a request or make completely sure it is, in fact, needed. --AuronKaizer ' 04:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubble About the King Bubble. Thanks hi thanks for trying to help Word Bubble Abridged series Doesn't fit It's a word that doesn't fit the sentence. --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 04:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :inane - lacks sense or substance. Link has senseless dreams. ''J-man Zelda Fan 04:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I know what it means. But still, it's not the right word to use. --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 05:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Dooku Tree Map and Walkthrough It's a pretty good map, it's so pretty my tired speaking but yeah, could you check my walkthrough please, to see if everything where's it's supposed to be and stuff? I would do it, but it's 1 am and i'm exhausted. Thank you, and if i don't like it, I might revert it, but that would only be if you like, change everything and like removed stuff and i'd be like ON NOES Thank you (I apologize for my sleepiness speaking.) --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 05:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your walkthrough looks fine, great actually. I really like the tables, something I don't even understand how to do lol. J-man Zelda Fan 05:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I just noticed something. By naming it "Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Part One)/Jäzzi" it doesn't have links at the very top of the page that go back to the hub page for your walkthrough and the list of walkthroughs for OoT. It has to be named "Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Bass Japas/Part One" so that at the top of the page, under from Zeldapedia, the Legend of Zelda wiki, it has Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time | Jäzzi. Your current name prevents it from doing this. Request for an admin to change the name for you. J-man Zelda Fan 05:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone can move pages... -'Isdrakthül' 13:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really? How? J-man Zelda Fan 18:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's a move button at the top of most pages. -'Isdrakthül' 18:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow I've never noticed that before... J-man Zelda Fan 19:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :AK fixed that, I didn't even know there was a move before. I wasn't even aware of that mistake. --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 20:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubble Since you moved your word bubble, fixing the links is now your responsibility. You can either do it yourself, or ask Triforce 14's bot for aid. I don't care, as long as it's done. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Obiviously, I mean half of them and screw the rest. Yeah, all of them. --AuronKaizer ' 23:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I have done as you requested, Your Adminship. May I keep my head? ''J-man Zelda Fan 00:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Could you not do that? Anyway, just a few to go now. Free at last! Have you any parting words for our record-breaking viewing audience? --AuronKaizer ' 20:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :How do I fix the blog? When i go to edit it it starts creating a new blog, not editing the original one. ''J-man '''Zelda Fan 20:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Turns to camera* Profound words. Puzzling, profound words. Now over to Dallas Coleman and the Weather! --AuronKaizer ' 20:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Songs Why are you doing that to the song quotations? Its not supposed to be done that way... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :The rule is: periods and commas always go on the inside, colons and semi-colons always go on the outside. ''J-man '''Zelda Fan 19:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, first off there are several different types of grammar styles so that rule doesn't even always apply. But even if it did, that refers to actual quotes, not song titles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes they do...http://www.ehow.com/how_6494405_punctuate-song-titles.html J-man Zelda Fan 19:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's just dumb. There's no way to decipher between what is supposed to be part of the title. Italics and underlining aren't done that way so why this would be different makes no sense. But whatever, if thats the way its supposed to be, thats the way it supposed to be. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just going by established national rule here...http://grammartips.homestead.com/inside.html so yeah sorry if you don't like it. J-man Zelda Fan 19:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well we do the American rules for everything else. So I guess we should here too. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikipedia follow this rule, and it's what we've been using all along. You can't just go rogue and change it outright. All your edits concerning this will be reverted until you can come up with an actual good rationale. Persist and things will happen. --AuronKaizer ' 20:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then how come no one here cares? When I was doing those edits, I saw commas outside and commas inside all over the place; no one seemed to give a flip what the rule actually was. Even within the same sentence or paragraph, I've seen one one way and the other the other way! ''J-man '''Zelda Fan 20:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Like I told you earlier, grammar rules are always different for different mediums. You should never just assume they always apply to everything. Apparently this is Wikipedia's way of doing it. So you should listen to AK. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You might be interested in this. --AuronKaizer ' 20:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK, fine. It doesn't really matter. I was just going with what I've been taught, if that's so wrong. ''J-man '''Zelda Fan 20:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Editing important, wiki-wide things like this without prior discussion is what you did wrong. --AuronKaizer ' 20:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well if wikipedia wants to follow American English spelling but British English punc. rules, then fine by them. I just thought that if we do follow American English grammar rules...but I'll try not to mess this up again. EDIT: Scratch that, I WONT mess up again. unlike some people in this world, i learn from my mistakes ''J-man '''Zelda Fan 21:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Walkthroughs Kinda wondering If you could go to webchat.freenode.net and join the IRC so I can talk to you about something that should be brought up. Thanks --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 17:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Header says it all. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, figured it was school. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Have u ever played Skyward sword?--RC43 (talk) 23:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Pucho00